1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a medical service support system which supports services carried out at medical institutions, a method for supporting medical service and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
At medical institutions, endoscopy and the like various inspections are executed to patients, and various medical services are present until these inspections are executed. Typically, a patient who visited a hospital for a medical examination firstly fills an inquiry card with his or her name, age, symptom, past history, taking medicines and the like, and a doctor in charge of out-patient examinations examines the patient by referring to the entered inquiry card. Thereafter, inspections required for the patient are ordered based on the examined results. The patient information obtained by the out-patient examination is recorded on a sheet of paper or stored as electronic data in a server or the like memory.
The inspection is generally carried out at the time and date different from the out-patient examination, and a pretreatment is carried out prior to the execution of the inspection. The pretreatment is generally carried out by a nurse, and the nurse checks name, age, past history, taking medicines and the like of the patient and verifies presentation of an inspection agreement. The patient information including this information and information on the pretreatment to be executed are recorded on a sheet of paper or stored as electronic data in a server or the like memory.
Thereafter, whether or not the inspection is carried out is finally judged by the doctor who executes the inspection based on the patient information so far obtained, but is generally judged based on the patient information obtained in the close pretreatment.
In order to alleviate the burden which is imposed when the information filled in an inquiry card are stored as electronic data in the medical services as described in the above, there has been proposed a medical information management device in which inquiry results corresponding to the inquiry items are prepared by obtaining execution information from a data base which keeps records of the execution information on medical actions carried out upon patients (cf. Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-2007-328740 corresponding to US-A-2007/299696)). Also, in order to carryout comparison of a patient himself or herself with the patient information quickly and certainly, there has also been proposed a medical inspection system in which patient information is stored in advance, the patient information is readout from the retrieved information peculiar to the patient, and thereby carry out verification of the patient information (cf. Patent Reference 2 (JP-A-2002-065642)). In addition, there has also been proposed a medical service support system in which pretreatment information is inputted real time, and this pretreatment information is used in the next inspection (cf. Patent Reference 3 (JP-A-2004-178406 corresponding to US-A-2004-107119)).
When whether or not an inspection should be carried out is judged by relying on one patient information, artificial mistakes such as report errors on past history and the like and record errors on patient information and the like are apt to be missed, so that there is a possibility of inhibiting execution of a proper inspection. In addition, each of the above-mentioned techniques of Patent References 1 to 3 does not apply both of the patient information obtained by out-patient examination and the patient information obtained by pretreatment to the judgment of whether or not an inspection should be carried out.